An Uprising Emotion
by Squirtnick
Summary: Italy is now moving on from Holy Rome and finds new love. Germany is lonely and has a stressful life and finds a way to be happy!


Hetalia Axis Powers GerIta Fanfic

Note* I don't own Hetalia! But I did write this story! This is ya oi which is boyXboy and if you don't like that stuff that don't read! I wrote this story in different points of veiws! So look for the Name of the person speaking and the p.o.v. (point of view)Thanks bye!

An Uprising Emotion

Italy's p.o.v.

I-a miss the says spent with Holy Rome, but he has yet to come-a-back. I make a pasta for him every nigh, and I wait at the door for him. Grandpa Rome told me something that sounded really smart, he said "My grandson, there is something that every one must learn in life, even the humans, that if you love something or someone let it free..." I-a don't remember the rest but I-a think that's good enough. I must learn how to move on with Holy Rome, and be the happy me that I am! Wait...now I'm hungry, I'm going to go make a pizza!

Germany's p.o.v.

Italy just made a huge mess in ze-kitchen! he got pizza sauce all over the place the little bastard. Italy is so clumsy and he's such a wimp! I don't even know why he is my ally! Oh...wait...yeah, he is my only friend... He tells me he feels secure around me since he used to get bullied as a young country. WAIT! I have to go Italy is starting a fire!

Italy's p.o.v.

Oh... I hope I didn't make Germany to mad! Oh yeah the story! A-yes I-a think Grandpa Rome was right, Holy Rome is dear to me yet he's not coming back, and I think it's time for me to move on. Also I snuck into the kitchen after the fire to find Germany cursing at the burnt cupboards. I feel so -a bad! What shall I do? I don't want to lose my friend or I'll be bullied again by my big brother France or even worse, I'll shrink! *cries*

Germany's p.o.v.

I can't get that mad at Italy, it's not badly burnt, yet It will still cost me tons of franks to get them replaced! Ahh, I think I'll go to the bar and get das boot (beer/whiskey)

Italy's p.o.v.

I'm going with Germany to get some drink! I-a rather have pasta but this is ok! It's such a beautiful night-yes the stars like glitter on a unicorn *starts day dreaming and whishes on a star* I wish Britain will get a headache and go home! Oh now its starting to rain!

Britain's p.o.v.

OH MY GOD THERE IS A BLEEDING STAR IN MY HEAD! *freaks out screaming and cursing*

Germany's p.o.v.

Italy has been going on and on about how beautiful the night sky is. I do agree the street lamps, the store lights, the bright moon, and the twinkling stars, all reflecting off of the puddles on the side walk from when it rained. Italy has raindrops in his hair that glow as we pass by a lamp, and his eyes sparkle with excitement, as he points out the neat things in the windows of German stores. I don't feel mad anymore, just staring into those big hazel eyes makes me feel warm and happy... I don't know, but have zis weird feeling inside... maybe it's just the whiskey...

Italy's p.o.v.

Germany has been staring at me, the way I stare at pasta. I started to stare too. Maybe it's a staring contest!

Japan's p.o.v.

I have been noticing that Italy and Germany have been glancing at each other, and spending a lot of time together... I'm going to meditate on the subject.

Germany's p.o.v.

I've never felt zis way about any one before, Italy is stupid in ze head, yet there is something about him... Like Roman Empire sang when we were in WWII, "Heaven is, the British are the policemen, Germans are the engineers, French make the food, and your lover is Italian..."

Italy's p.o.v.

From moving on from Holy Rome I've opened up and almost immediately I think I have found love! How crazy is that? Germany is more than a friend to me...He is my protector he is my companion he is...PASTA! Well he's not-a actual pasta, but he means as much to me as pasta does, or maybe a lot more! But I wonder if he'll accept be for the way I am...

Narrator's Voice

The Italian boy was hoping up and down on his messy bed, getting pillows and blankets all over the floor, which was covered by a mess of dirty clothes. Germany walked in to say good night. "Italy, what are you doing? You're making a huge mess on ze floor!" "I-a was just so happy, spending time with you tonight that whenever I think about it makes me so HAPPY!" Italy said while bouncing faster on the bed. Germany said "Well... I was vondering if you wanted to uhh... sleep with me tonight..." "Oh yes, yes, yes of course!" The Italian boy said with a huge grin. Germany blushed a radiant pink, and quickly turned so Italy couldn't see his rosy blush. Germany led Italy to his room, where it was clean and the bed was made. Italy hopped on, making the blankets fall to the ground, and Germany smiled a bit. As they got snuggled in there comforters and sheets Italy fell asleep fast. Germany started at the sleeping boy and smiled. Germany leaned over and kissed the Italian boy's forehead. Soon Germany fell fast asleep. Germany awoke early in the morning to start making wurst and spatzel for breakfast. Italy woke up around 2:00pm and came into the kitchen. He looked at the burnt items and thought _"I hope Germany isn't still angry at me... Ahh who am I kidding, he asked me to sleep with him so he must have gotten over it." _Italy called out "GERMANY! Where are you?" "I'm in ze living room." replied Germany when Italy walked in there he saw that Germany was constructing new cupboards for the kitchen instead of going out to by them. "Hello Germany!" "Hello Italy I was wondering if you could please hand me that screw, its by your right foot." As Italy was reaching for the screw he bent down to much and summer-salted right into Germany's sturdy arms. "Oh.. I-a... hehe!" Italy giggled. Germany started to laugh to. Germany blushed as he stared into those deep hazel eyes. Italy looked at him too. They both smiled at each other, and Italy wrapped his arms around Germany and hugged him tightly as he whispered 'Thanks for saving my life!" "I didn't save your life-" but Germany was caught off by Italy's soft lips touching his. Germany was in shock yet he was okay. Germany went into the kiss as well and hugged the small Italian like a bear. The two of them were both blushing and were hugging each other hard. Germany pulled away and said "Why did you do that?" "Because I love you Germany..." Germany smiled and blushed as he went in for another, but it was broken up by the beeping of the microwave. "YAY! My breakfast is ready!" Italy said as he ran to the microwave and pulled out the steaming ravioli from the microwave. Germany groaned. Later that day they went to the beach. Italy was so excited about going to be able to swim in the cool water. As for Germany not so much, it was Italy's idea. They spent all after noon at the beach yet Germany stayed on the sand and watched as Italy splashed around. It was sunset and Italy finally came up to the beach, and laid next to Germany. The orange and pink sky reflected on the water and the palm trees swayed in the breeze. The sand was soft and warm and the was not a cloud in the sky. Italy moved closer to Germany where he was adjacent to his muscular body. They both watched as the sun slowly descended into the horizon. Germany put his arm around the small Italian boy. Italy leaned his head against his arm. Germany's eyes were fixed on Italy. Then Germany leaned toward Italy and his lips scooped up his and he hugged him and pulled him over so they were in a more comfortable position. Italy moved his lips in perfect unison with Germany's like dancers. Both happy and care-less. Italy rubbed Germany's blond head while Germany was holding on to him. _"I've never been so happy in my life! I've been alone for to long!" _Germany thought."Ti Amo, Germany!" Italy said which meant I love you in Italian. And the two were both satisfied and Germany picked up the Italian boy and carried him back home. Both were locked in each other's eyes and promised each other that day that they would never part and be together forever. "Do you want to know why I did that Italy?" "Why?" "It's because I love you!"

The End!


End file.
